<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Advent Calendar by Peace1996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684740">Advent Calendar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace1996/pseuds/Peace1996'>Peace1996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Charles being dumb as always, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Cookies, Cute Dogs, Dancing and Singing, First Kiss, Fluff, George is a mercedes driver, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Zeus - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace1996/pseuds/Peace1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a advent calendar with kissing prompts.</p><p>If you have a prompt just send them to me :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Albon/Max Verstappen, Alexander Albon/Pierre Gasly, Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Marcus Ericsson/Daniil Kvyat, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell, Nico Hulkenberg/Sergio Perez, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi,</p><p>first I want to say to everyone who requested a One Shot for "The things I do with you" I haven't forgotten you. I'm gonna write them all.</p><p>This is an advent calendar I want to make.</p><p>I found these 50 kissing prompts on tumblr and I thought they would be perfect for this.</p><p>1) Person A kisses person B as they talk about something they’re passionate about</p><p>2) Kiss in the middle of a fight</p><p>3) Kiss while cooking</p><p>4) Lazy kisses</p><p>5) Chaste kisses after a long passionate one</p><p>6) Kisses while dancing</p><p>7) Rough kisses</p><p>8) Neck Kisses</p><p>9) Temple/Forehead kisses</p><p>10) Happy you’re alive” kisses</p><p>11) Morning kisses to wake someone up</p><p>12) Forehead kisses when someone is struggling</p><p>13) Passionate kisses after a heated argument</p><p>14) A sweet reunion kiss</p><p>15) Random “I love you and wanna kiss you for no reason” kisses</p><p>16) Spider-Man kisses (Upside down kisses)</p><p>17) Desperate, passionate, not sure if you’ll ever kiss again kisses</p><p>18) Soft kisses on the back or palm of someone’s hand</p><p>19) Sneaking away from everyone and having a secret kiss</p><p>20) Kiss on the nose</p><p>21) Kissing someone to stop them from saying something</p><p>22) Kissing after someone whispers “Kiss me”</p><p>23) Whispering “I love you” between kisses</p><p>24) Hands on hips, pulling the other into a soft kiss that turns heated</p><p>25) Kisses that travel from face and down the neck</p><p>26) Kisses in between giggles</p><p>27) Heated kisses that keep getting interrupted by someone else</p><p>28) Kissing someone’s scars</p><p>29) Wiping away someone’s tears before kissing their cheeks and then their lips</p><p>30) Moving while kissing and falling onto a bed/couch</p><p>31) Lips brushing against each other’s briefly, unsure of whether or not to kiss, before someone finally connects in a deep kiss</p><p>32) Spontaneous “neither of us knew that was going to happen” kiss</p><p>33) A kiss when one or both people realize they no longer feel anything with the kiss</p><p>34) Kissing to distract someone from a task they’re focused one</p><p>35) Quick rush kisses before leaving for the day</p><p>36) Person A kisses person B as they die in their arms</p><p>37) A goodnight kiss</p><p>38) A goodnight kiss in bed but person A has to keep getting up to do something and person B keeps giving them another kiss when they get back in bed, no matter how many times it repeats</p><p>39) Both people freezing in shock at the kiss that just happened before breaking out in laughter and doing it again</p><p>40) A kiss post break-up that neither was expecting but both needed</p><p>41) Passionate kisses as person A is sliding their hands under Person B’s shirt and pulling them closer</p><p>42) Person A staring at Person B’s lips for too long and when Person B notices Person A can’t hold themselves back from kissing them</p><p>43) “Thank you for saving my life” kiss</p><p>44) Shorter person tries to kiss the taller one but can’t reach so the taller person picks them up and holds them up by their thighs as they kiss</p><p>45) Not being able to speak properly after the kiss ends</p><p>46) Singing a song together playfully before Person A stops, realizes they’re in love with person B, and kisses them</p><p>47) Person A is sitting on Person B’s lap and tries to kiss them but B is busy and A is sad and moves to get up but B grabs their hips and pulls them back, kissing them, and lets A cuddle into them</p><p>48) Kissing in the rain</p><p>49) Person A peppering kisses everywhere on Person B’s face before finally a long and slow kiss on their lips</p><p>50) Person A and person B running to kiss each other and accidently smacking their heads against each other before laughing and trying again softer</p><p>You can send me request with the pair and the number and maybe a special day or what should happen in it.</p><p>Everything can be possible, every couple and every request.</p><p>Hopefully I can get 24 request and make it a full advent calendar until christmas.</p><p>Have a good day :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01.12. - Max x Alex - 19) Sneaking away from everyone and having a secret kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi and happy 1st of December. </p>
<p>This is the first chapter. It was a request of SuzieAroha.</p>
<p>You can still send in requests. If you have more I'll try to write at least one chapter for each person who requested something.</p>
<p>I hope you like it, have fun reading it and have a nice day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As every year, Red Bull hosted a Christmas party this year. The atmosphere was lively and everyone was having fun. Because this year Alpha Tauri also celebrated with them for the first time. This was a request from the Honda boss.</p>
<p>Max, Alex, Pierre and Dany stood in a corner. Everyone had a beer in their hand and was in a good mood. Alex was allowed to keep his place at Red Bull and Dany was also allowed to keep his after the surprising second place in the second race in Bahrain.</p>
<p>"To us and that the next year will be the same.", Pierre lifted his bottle and everyone else joined in. “Pierre and Dany, are you coming? Franz is about to give his speech and he wants you to go on stage with him.” An Alpha Tauri employee came up to the two of them and left the four of them when he told them the news.</p>
<p>Dany groaned. "Come on. Then we have enough time to spend with each other before we fly home.", Pierre smiled at Dany and Dany couldn't help but smile back gently. They both put their bottles away and Max thought it almost looked as if Dany wanted to take Pierre's hand and then decided to put his arm around his shoulder.</p>
<p>The two walked towards the stage and when he looked at Alex, he knew that it wasn't just him who had noticed. Franz Tost began to talk about the year, Dany and Pierre stood by and had only eyes for each other. It got boring for Max and Alex didn't seem very interested either.</p>
<p>Max put his bottle down and pulled Alex behind him by his hand until the two of them stood in the deserted corridors of the Red Bull factory. "Why did you do that?", Alex looked at him and grinned. “I didn't feel like hearing the speeches anymore. And besides, I can no longer watch Pierre and Dany gaze adoringly at each other all the time.” Max started to laugh and Alex got in with him.</p>
<p>They walked through the hallways, clapping only partially to be heard out of the big hall. “So, it wasn't just me who noticed. Do they actually think that nobody would notice?" "I don't know. But if they're happy, that's the most important thing.” Alex looked at Max. "Max Verstappen shows feelings. I never thought that I could experience that." He laughed and Max slapped his arm.</p>
<p>Max was about to say something when they heard voices. Max motioned for Alex to be calm. "Where are the two of them, Christian wants to give his speech right away." Both looked at each other in panic. There were two options, either they go back now and have to stand next to Christian or they hide.</p>
<p>"Come on.", Max whispered in Alex's direction. "Where to?" Without saying anything, he took Alex's hand and walked in one direction. “Max, we can't leave, they're looking for us.” “I know that you are always nice and always say yes to everything, and I don't mean that in a bad way, but I don't feel like it and I don't believe you either. So be a little adventurous."</p>
<p>Max looked at Alex, hands still clasped together. "Did you hear something here?" The voices came closer to the two of them. "Okay.", Alex only said, and when the two of them saw the shadows of the two men, Max and Alex started running.</p>
<p>"Where do we want to go?", Alex looked around whether the two men noticed anything, but it was quiet behind them. "I have an idea." Max pulled Alex into a stairwell, in which they climbed a few stairs until they stood in front of a door that said: "No entry!" Max was about to open the door when Alex stopped him.</p>
<p>"We can't get through it." "I've been through it so often, and nobody has ever caught me doing it." He opened the door and a cold breeze flew into both of them. Without Alex noticing, they arrived on the roof of the factory. Max continued going on the roof, his hand still wrapped in Alex's.</p>
<p>Both went closer to the edge. From there you could see far away, Christmas lights were twinkling everywhere and it was beautiful. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Alex looked at Max, who couldn't take his gaze from the sea of lights. "Yes, it is." "So, it was worth being here rather than down there with Christian on stage?"</p>
<p>Alex laughed softly. "Yes, that's much better." He unconsciously squeezed Max's hand, which was still clasped with his and his gaze never left Max. After a while, Max turned to Alex. "Are you okay?" "You said I should be adventurous, didn't you?" Max looked at him confused. "Yes, I have."</p>
<p>Alex pulled Max by his hand, put the other hand on his cheek and kissed him. Max was totally taken by surprise, but then returned the kiss. He put his arm around Alex's neck and pulled him closer to him. When the two broke up and smiled at each other. "And, was that adventurous enough?" Max grinned, nodded and kissed him again.</p>
<p>They stayed a little longer on the roof and kept exchanging kisses. "As much as I like to be here with you, but I'm freezing my ass off here." Max had to laugh, but he was also cold. He took Alex's hand again and together they both went back into the building.</p>
<p>After going down all the stairs, they were back in the hallway where they fled the two men before. Max looked around. "Do you think there are surveillance cameras here?" Alex looked at him confused, but also looked around. “I don't think there's anything important here, so no. Why?” “That's why.” Max pulled Alex back to him and kissed him.</p>
<p>He pressed Alex against a wall and put his arms around his neck. Alex put his arms around Max's waist and pulled him close to him, which brought a slight moan from Max. "I can’t believe that they just left and left us there alone." Alex and Max jumped from each other when they heard Pierre's voice and looked at each other in panic.</p>
<p>Alex looked around and saw a small cleaning room. "Come on in here." Alex pulled Max into the chamber behind him and was just able to close the door. "Pierre, let the two of them have fun.", Dany said a little annoyed, but it could be heard that he didn't take it against Pierre.</p>
<p>Max started to laugh softly, which Alex indicates to him to be calm. Pierre and Dany were now right in front of the door. "I don't want to be here either, I can imagine better." The two could clearly hear Pierre sulking. There was a short silence and both thought that Pierre and Dany had left until they heard Pierre's voice.</p>
<p>"Dany, do you see that?" Pierre's voice was low and shaky. "What do you mean?" Dany replied. It got quiet again and both were worried about Pierre when they heard a faint noise. It got quiet again. "Come on, let's go somewhere else.", Dany spoke softly and Max and Alex heard them both leave.</p>
<p>"What was that just now?" Max looked at Alex and wanted to open the door. Alex stopped him and now pressed him against the wall. “I don't think anyone will miss us very much. And I have an idea how we can use the time better.” They both grinned at each other and kissed again.</p>
<p>Maybe there were surveillance cameras after all and maybe both Christian Horner and Franz Tost saw their drivers in unusual situations, but it was Christmas and they saw how happy all four were. And it’s nothing they didn’t expect or haven’t seen before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have some other books, where you can send me requests. </p>
<p>I'll post a new chapter on my other books every two days and on here every day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 02.12. - Nico H. x Sergio - 14) A sweet reunion kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi.</p>
<p>This was a request of Babykaka.</p>
<p>You can still send in requests. If you have more I'll try to write at least one chapter for each person who requested something.</p>
<p>I hope you like it, have fun reading it and have a nice day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a long season for Sergio and he nothing more looked forward to than finally flying home. It was a long way from the airport to the apartment. When he finally got there, he gave the taxi driver a large tip and wished him a Merry Christmas.</p>
<p>He couldn't get used to the cold in Germany, but Nico wanted to spend Christmas here and he couldn't refuse him. He opened the door and a scent of cookies came towards him. Christmas decorations and fairy lights hung all over the apartment. He took off his jacket, hung it up and went into the living room.</p>
<p>The Christmas tree was already in the corner, but still without decoration. Nico had insisted that the two do this together. Sergio followed the music that could be heard from the kitchen. He stood in the doorway and had to laugh. Nico stood dressed in an apron, singing out loud ‘All I want for Christmas’, in the kitchen and baked cookies.</p>
<p>Zeus lay next to him, hoping to get something to eat. He was also the first to notice Checo. He came up to Checo, wagging his tail happily. "Hey, my little one. Did you miss me?” Zeus licked his face several times, which made him laugh.</p>
<p>"I definitely missed you." Nico stood in front of him and smiled. Checo let go of Zeus, who was now running wildly between the two of them. "Me too." Nico walked up to him and pulled him by the hips. He put his arms around Nico's shoulders and kissed him gently.</p>
<p>The kiss grew wilder until they heard Zeus whimper. Laughing, the two broke up and looked down. "I think he missed you too." Sergio leaned down and took Zeus in his arms. Nico hugged him and kissed his neck. “The cookies will be ready in a moment and then we can decorate the tree.”</p>
<p>“I thought you had baked cookies before. Why are you doing it again?” Nico just grinned and went to the oven to get the cookies out. "You ate them all." "Not all of them." Sergio laughed and shook his head. "Your papa is always hungry," he said while stroking Zeus.</p>
<p>Nico smiled at the sight. "What?", Checo looked up and let Zeus on the floor again, who immediately ran into the living room. "Nothing, I'm just happy that you're here." He walked up to him again and kissed him. Sergio untied the knot on the apron and Nico took it off. "Maybe we'll postpone decorating the Christmas tree and celebrate our reunion first."</p>
<p>Nico shook his head. "We'll do that first and then we can celebrate." He went into the living room and Checo followed him. Nico had already prepared everything, he had put down all the balls, all the fairy lights and the rest, it just had to go on to the tree.</p>
<p>Checo took the tip, which was a golden angel, in his hand and Nico started to laugh. "Baby, I think you're a bit too small for that." He took it from his hand, kissed his pouting lips and sat it down on the tree. Gradually the tree became fuller and even if Sergio didn't want to give it, he still enjoyed it.</p>
<p>He was just taking the last ball when Nico turned to him and said "Let's have a child." In shock he almost dropped the ball. "What?" Nico approached him with a smile. “Let's have a child. We're both off next year. We've been together for a long time and I know how well you get on with children."</p>
<p>Nico put his hands on Checo's hips and looked at him with pleading eyes. "How do we want to do that? We're not even married, and without being that we will have even worse opportunities.” Nico leaned down and kissed him. “Can you hang up the last ball and put away the other things? I'll go get something for a minute.” Checo nodded confused and Nico was already gone.</p>
<p>Checo put everything away and shortly afterwards Nico came back. He hugged him from behind and both looked at the Christmas tree. "He's beautiful, just like you." Nico whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. "I love you and I actually didn't plan this until a few days later."</p>
<p>Checo turned around confused and saw how Nico was kneeling in front of him. “I want to have children with you and spend the rest of my life. I don't care if I can drive in Formula 1 again as long as we're together.” Tears formed in Sergio's eyes. “I want to fall asleep and wake up next to you. Sergio, you are the love of my life and I want to ask you, do you want to marry me?"</p>
<p>Sergio was speechless and could only nod. Nico took his hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. Sergio lunged at him and kissed him. The two kissed wildly on the floor, Zeus only looked up once, but then was more interested in his toys.</p>
<p>Then they celebrated, first the return of Sergio and then the engagement. And maybe the third round was there to practice making children. Because at that moment it didn't matter to either of them that they won't have children like this. They were happy and it was Christmas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have some other books, where you can send me requests.</p>
<p>I'll post a new chapter on my other books every two days and on here every day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 02.12. - Bonus Chapter - Nicholas x George - 41) Passionate kisses as person A is sliding their hands under Person B’s shirt and pulling them closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, this is bonus chapter, because I thought that it really fits for today. And I'm really happy for George.</p><p>Maybe there are other bonus chapters in the future, but I'm not sure.</p><p>This was a request of Racingirl63.</p><p>You can still send in requests. If you have more I'll try to write at least one chapter for each person who requested something.</p><p>I hope you like it, have fun reading it and have a nice day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicky was just returning from a sports session with his trainer when he saw the news that George was driving for Mercedes over the weekend. He had actually planned to go to his room and maybe talk to his parents, but now he went straight to George. He knocked and George opened the door on the phone.</p><p>"Yes Mama. I will be careful. I'm sorry, I have to break up.” George said goodbye and put down his phone. Nicky immediately gave him a hug. “Congratulations, baby. You deserve it.” “Thank you.” George grinned. "My boyfriend is a Mercedes driver." George kissed Nicky gently on the mouth.</p><p>But he didn't want to leave it at that. He deepened the kiss and thrust his tongue into George's mouth. He slipped his hands under George's shirt and pulled him closer. George put his arms around Nicky's neck.</p><p>Nicky broke the kiss but still held George close and kissed his neck gently. George cocked his head to one side so Nicky had more room. One of his hands caressed George's stomach, then stroked his nipple. George moaned softly, "Nicky." "Let's celebrate." Nicky whispered softly in George's ear and bit his earlobe lightly while his hand played with his nipple. "Yes," breathed George.</p><p>Nicky picked him up and George put his legs around him. The two kissed wildly again while Nicky carried him to the bed. He put him down, but George let his legs tight around Nicky's waist and hugged him closer, causing the two crotches to touch and they both began to moan in unison.</p><p>Nicky pulled away and pushed George's shirt up. He sat up briefly and took it off. Nicky kissed down his neck and then down his chest. He licked his nipple and gently bit into it. George groaned and pushed his hip up. Nicky knew how much George loved when he played with his nipples.</p><p>He ran his fingers around the other nipple and then gently pinched it. It let go the nipple when it was hard and red. He licked the other one and then kissed George's abs. "Everyone sees on Instagram how good you look topless, but only I am the one who is allowed to touch you."</p><p>He followed the little path of hair to the waistband of George's pants. He let go and pulled off his shirt. He leaned back over George and kissed him wildly and passionately again. Meanwhile, he kept going with his hand over George's penis. George groaned into the kiss. "Please Nicky, touch me."</p><p>Nicky distributed kisses over George's body again and then slowly took off his pants. He did the same and both had only their underpants on. He rubbed his hip against George's and George couldn't help but groan. "You are so beautiful when you moan, my little Mercedes driver." Nicky said in a deep, rough voice in his ear.</p><p>He crawled back a little and was now eye to eye with George's penis. He kissed the noticeable bump and licked the wet spot. "Please Nicky." George begged him. "Are you getting impatient just because you are a Mercedes driver now." Nicky asked him with a laugh and then took off his pants.</p><p>"I've never seen a penis as beautiful as yours." He took his hand and licked the whole length. George groaned and when Nicky took it all the way, he arched his back. Nicky slowly moved his mouth around George's penis, licking his tongue over and over again.</p><p>With a plop, Nicky let it slip out of his mouth. He kissed George's inner thigh and then bent his legs. First, he kissed one cheek, then the other, and then he kissed George's hole. “So beautiful, baby. Only Mercedes drivers can be as beautiful as you.” “No, you're … ”, George was interrupted by his own moaning when Nicky licked his hole.</p><p>He moistened the muscle and then pushed in repeatedly with his tongue. George's penis continued to produce precum. George grabbed Nicky's hair and pulled him closer. "Do you have any lube?" Nicky looked up and saw George nodding quickly. He rummaged in his dessert drawer and took out a small tube.</p><p>Nicky opened and spread some of it on George's crack, then something on his finger and then carefully poked him. He sat up again and licked George's nipple again. George grabbed his hair again and groaned. He was so fixated on Nicky's tongue on his nipples that he didn't notice a second finger getting close to it and pushing in.</p><p>He only felt it when the two fingers met his prostate. "Please Nicky, fuck me. I’m about to come, but I still want to feel you inside me.” “You will still feel me, but first.” Nicky added a third finger and pinched George's nipple with the other. "Come for me, my beautiful Mercedes driver."</p><p>George came screaming loudly and splashed his cum all over his chest. He tried to calm his breath and Nicky kissed him. Meanwhile he took off his pants. George heard the tube of lube open and released the kiss. "May I", he looked questioningly at the tube.</p><p>"You can do anything, baby." George smeared some on his hands and cupped Nicky's penis, who moaned softly. After a few strokes he took his hand away and smeared the rest into the varnish. He lay down again and spread his legs. "So beautiful, baby." Nicky smiled and then pushed carefully into George.</p><p>“I love your penis, Nicky. Nobody fills me as well as you do.” George looked Nicky deep in the eyes. He waited a moment and then slipped out of George to thrust back into him. Nicky saw George's eyelids flicker.</p><p>George put his arms around Nicky's neck and pulled him close. Nicky put his head in George's neck as he continued to thrust into him. When he met George's prostate, he scratched Nicky's back. He was about to apologize when he heard Nicky tell him to do it again.</p><p>Nicky pushed faster and harder into George and he kept scratching his back. "Can I come in you, Mercedes driver? So, everyone knows that you're still only mine.” “Yes,” breathed George and with one last deep push Nicky came inside him. He bit George on the neck.</p><p>So that the pain wasn't so great, he licked it. He put his hand around George's hard penis and slowly stroked it. He looked George deep in the eyes. "I love you baby." "I love you too, Nicky." George's breath quickened. "I'm coming Nicky." Nicky felt George's penis pulsing in his hand and he came without a sound.</p><p>He kissed George gently on the mouth. "I'm sorry about your neck." He gently kissed the spot where a bruise was slowly forming. “I actually wanted to apologize about your back, but you seem to like that. But I think you shouldn't walk around topless for some time."</p><p>"That's more likely your job." Nicky grinned and kissed his cheek. “You like it, after all, that's how we got together.” “You're right. Plus, this way I have enough pictures when we're apart. And I imagine what it would be like to have you with me and all the things I could do.” He kissed both nipples and George laughed.</p><p>"Come on, let's take a shower, I'm sticky." Nicky looked between the two of them and saw that George's cum was all over his body. "Together?" He grinned at him. “Of course, you don't think that's it. I want to return the favour to you, but only if you use your fingers again.” George has meanwhile got up and held out his hand to Nicky. "And what should I do with my fingers?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have some other books, where you can send me requests.</p><p>I'll post a new chapter on my other books every two days and on here every day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 03.12. - Pierre x Charles - 46) Singing a song together playfully before Person A stops, realizes they’re in love with person B, and kisses them + 50) Person A and person B running to kiss each other and accidently smacking their heads against each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi.</p>
<p>This was a request of Ash.</p>
<p>You can still send in requests. If you have more I'll try to write at least one chapter for each person who requested something.</p>
<p>I hope you like it, have fun reading it and have a nice day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has long been a tradition for the two of them to spend the last days before Christmas together. They already did that when they were in different racing series and since they were both now in Formula 1, it was even better.</p>
<p>While Pierre was busy baking cookies, Charles was busy eating them. “Charles, don't eat so much. They should last for the next few days.” Charles was sitting on the kitchen counter and had a bowl of cookies next to him. "But they're so delicious.", He grinned and took another one.</p>
<p>Pierre put the bowl on the other side so that Charles couldn't reach it while he continued to decorate the cookies. "Pierre, can I have another cookie?" Charles looked at him with big pleading eyes. "No, you've already had enough." "Please." He began to pout. "Charles, the look doesn't help with me anymore, I'm immune to it."</p>
<p>Pierre looked at Charles, who was still looking at him begging. "Please Pierre, just one more." Pierre sighed and then gave Charles a cookie. "Thanks, you are the best." Charles was quiet for a short while until he finished his cookie. "Pierre." "What is it?", Pierre was concentrating on decorating the cookies. “I'm bored.” “Then help me.” “No, I can't do that. I prefer to eat the cookies."</p>
<p>"Then watch a movie." "But I want to do something with you." "But I'm not finished yet." "Then do it faster." Charles became calm until he began to poke Pierre on the arm. "Pierre." Charles dragged out his name. "Are you finished soon?" "Yes, if you stop doing that, I could finish things." Charles stopped and Pierre had to smile.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for Pierre to finish. "Finally." Charles grinned and jumped off the counter. "Come on.", He took Pierre's hand, but the latter stopped him. "I still have to clean up." Charles sighed while Pierre started to laugh. "Can't you do that later?" "No, but you can help me too, then it'll be faster." Pierre grinned and Charles shook his head.</p>
<p>“You can do better than me. I'll just wait.” “Right.” Pierre could still hear Charles shouting an indignant hey as he went into the living room. He quickly cleaned everything up and then took a cookie with him when he went into the living room. </p>
<p>Charles widened his eyes at the cookie until Pierre bit into it. "Did you bring me one too?" "You've had enough already." "No." Charles shook his head and began to smile when Pierre took a cookie from behind his back and gave it to him.</p>
<p>"Thank you. You're the best best friend anyone could ask for.” “I can't let you starve to death.” “Exactly.” Both started laughing. "And what do you want to do now?" "I have no idea." Pierre started to laugh. “I thought you were bored?” “I am. I just don't know what to do. "</p>
<p>Pierre took the remote control and zapped through until he stopped at a Christmas show. Some sang, tips for Christmas dinner were given, and every now and then there was dancing. Then a woman started singing 'All I want for Christmas'. Charles jumped up from the sofa and started singing along loudly.</p>
<p>Pierre laughed, but Charles pulled him by his hand and they both sang along loudly and danced through the living room. Suddenly Charles stopped and looked at Pierre, who was still singing along. It was then that he realized that Pierre was all he wanted for Christmas. The feelings towards Pierre had changed lately, but he thought it was because he and Pierre had been through so much.</p>
<p>Now he realized that he was in love with Pierre. Pierre stopped too and looked at Charles. Charles walked up to him, took his face in his hands, and kissed him. Pierre was startled and then kissed back. He put his arms around Charles' waist and they both stood there, tightly entwined.</p>
<p>When they broke apart, they both smiled. "You are all I want for Christmas," whispered Charles. Pierre smiled and kissed him again. "Please don't tell me, you realized that through my crooked singing." "Somehow yes.", Both started to laugh.</p>
<p>"Since you are my boyfriend now, you can bake me a lot of cookies.", Charles grinned and kissed Pierre. "I don't know." "Please." Charles kissed him briefly on the mouth again and again until they both laughed. "Okay, but only because it's you." Charles grinned and then ran back into the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Pierre," called Charles from the kitchen. "What is it?" Pierre called back. Charles went into the hall from the kitchen. "I've always wanted to do that, like in the movies." Pierre looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" "When they run up to each other and kiss." "We can't do that." "Please, I'll be quiet after that and we can watch a movie and cuddle."</p>
<p>Pierre sighed. "Okay." Charles grinned and counted aloud from 3 to 0. They both started running, but instead of being romantic like in the movies, they both slammed their heads together. They fell to the ground, looked at each other and had to laugh. "That hurt." Pierre rubbed his forehead and was sure that it would be a lump.</p>
<p>Charles rolled so far that he was half on Pierre. "I'm sorry.", He leaned down and kissed Pierre gently. He put his head on Pierre's chest and Pierre stroked his hair. “It's okay, mon amour. I just hope you don't want to re-enact other scenes in the movie.” “Actually, I always wanted to imitate the lifting figure from Dirty Dancing.”</p>
<p>Pierre laughed and kissed Charles' hair. "Maybe we'll do it another time." Both remained tightly embraced on the floor, which was warm from the underfloor heating, and repeatedly exchanged tender kisses. The coming days were even more beautiful than planned, and both of them happily told their families about it, but omitted where the bumps on their foreheads came from.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have some other books, where you can send me requests.</p>
<p>I'll post a new chapter on my other books every two days and on here every day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 04.12. - Nico R. × Lewis - 23) Whispering “I love you” between kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi.</p><p>This was a request of Babykaka.</p><p>You can still send in requests. If you have more I'll try to write at least one chapter for each person who requested something.</p><p>I hope you like it, have fun reading it and have a nice day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas was a lonely time for Lewis. Of course, he had a lot of friends and family to spend Christmas with, but he had no one to share the time with. He had no one to cuddle with in front of the fireplace, drink hot cocoa with and no one to enjoy the time with and make plans for the future.</p><p>He'd had it all before, as a teenager. It was always the best days he had spent with Nico. And especially at Christmas time.  Sometimes they lay cuddled together for hours in front of the fireplace and said nothing, just enjoyed the presence of the other.</p><p>But then they became teammates and lovers became enemies.<br/>Nothing was like it was before. Since Nico's resignation, things have gotten better when they meet now, they say hello, but nothing more. </p><p>Lewis misses him, and he wishes it were the same as before, that they were best friends again. He could do without Nico's love if he could get the friendship back.</p><p>He was lying in front of the television, bored, watching 'Believe in three hazelnuts'. It was the only thing that was going on and turning on a movie on Netflix, he didn't feel like doing it. He kept checking Instagram, but nothing new happened there either.  Maybe he should fly to England sooner.</p><p>His gaze fell on the film again. How much he would like to have magical hazelnuts, it doesn't have to be three, one would be enough for him. He would just wish that everything turned out the same as before and that he and Nico get back together. He opened his laptop and was about to check for flights when the doorbell rang.</p><p>Ge put the laptop back down and went to the door of his apartment. He wasn't expecting anyone and when he opened the door he stared at the person in shock. In front of him stood Nico, dressed in a thick winter jacket and snow in his hair. He didn't even notice that it was starting to snow.</p><p>"Hey.", Nico smiled at him. "Hey." "Can I come in?" Lewis nodded and moved to the side. Nico took off his jacket and took off his shoes. As a matter of course he went into Lewis' living room, who followed him confused. "You're looking at 'Believe in three hazelnuts'?" He laughed while Lewis was still standing there in disbelief. Why was he here?</p><p>"What are you doing here?" The laugh on Nico's face disappeared and he turned to Lewis with a serious face.</p><p>Nico shrugged his shoulders. "You will have a reason why you are here." "I was thinking of you." Nico spoke so softly that Lewis almost didn't hear it. He looked at him in shock.</p><p>"It was a mistake to come here." Nico walked towards the door, but Lewis stopped him and grabbed his arm. "I was thinking of you too." "Really?" Lewis nodded. Both looked at each other quietly, neither really knew what to say.</p><p>"I ..." both started and had to laugh. "I miss you," said Lewis when the laughter stopped. "Me too." Nico came closer to him and took Lewis' hands in his.</p><p>"I'm sorry for what happened." Nico crossed his hands with those of Lewis and ran his thumb over the back of Lewis' hand. "Me too." Lewis put his forehead against Nico's.</p><p>“I wish it was like it used to be. We both against the world.  Nobody could harm us, we were perfect together." Lewis spoke softly, but Nico could hear it clearly. “Me too, but we can't undo all of this. But we can try to start again. "</p><p>Both looked at each other. Lewis took the initiative and put his lips on Nico's. Nico removed his hands from Lewis' hands and pulled him close by his hips. "I love you."</p><p>They both kissed again. "I love you," Lewis whispered. They stood tightly embraced and kissed again and again. Lewis didn't believe in miracles and he didn't have the magic hazelnuts like in the movie, but he still had his own little Christmas miracle.</p><p>The two spent the next few days together, just like before, they still have so much to talk about, but first of all they enjoyed the time together in each other's arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have some other books, where you can send me requests.</p><p>I'll post a new chapter on my other books every two days and on here every day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 05.12. - Pierre x Dany - 18) Soft kisses on the back or palm of someone’s hand + 42) Person A staring at Person B’s lips for too long and when Person B notices Person A can’t hold themselves back from kissing them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi.</p><p>This was a request of myself :D and it's the other side of the first chapter.</p><p>You can still send in requests. If you have more I'll try to write at least one chapter for each person who requested something.</p><p>I hope you like it, have fun reading it and have a nice day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As every year, Red Bull hosted a Christmas party this year. The atmosphere was lively and everyone was having fun. Because this year Alpha Tauri also celebrated with them for the first time. This was a request from the Honda boss.</p><p>Max, Alex, Pierre and Dany stood in a corner. Everyone had a beer in their hand and was in a good mood. Alex was allowed to keep his place at Red Bull and Dany was also allowed to keep his after the surprising second place in the second race in Bahrain.</p><p>"To us and that the next year will be the same.", Pierre lifted his bottle and everyone else joined in. "Pierre and Dany, are you coming? Franz is about to give his speech and he wants you to go on stage with him." An Alpha Tauri employee came up to the two of them and left the four of them when he told them the news.</p><p>Dany groaned. "Come on.Then we have enough time to spend with each other before we fly home.", Pierre smiled at Dany and Dany couldn't help but smile back gently.</p><p>Both put their bottles away. Dany grabbed Pierre's hand out of reflex, but then put his arm around him. The relationship between the two has been on another level for some time. More and more often they spent time together and got closer, but nobody dared to take the next step.</p><p>Franz Tost was already waiting for them. "Hey, you don't have to say anything either." Both nodded and followed him onto the stage. "Thank you for allowing us to be there today. This year was the first as Alpha Tauri and the most successful for us. We won with Pierre in Monza. Dany was on the podium in Bahrain and Pierre was on the podium again in Abu Dhabi."</p><p>Pierre's attention shifted from Franz to Dany. He couldn't remember when they became more than teammates. He couldn't take his eyes off Dany and Dany only looked at Pierre. They both smiled at each other while Franz continued talking.</p><p>Only the clapping of the others brought both of them out of their trance. "Come on, let's go back to the others.", Dany stroked Pierre's hand with his and together they went back to the others.</p><p>But when they arrived there was nothing to be seen of Alex and Max. "Where are the two of them?" Asked Pierre Dany and nasty just shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, you two. Have you seen Max and Alex? Christian wants to give his speech right away and needs them both.” Both shook their heads and the Red Bull employee left.</p><p>Christian went on stage alone and started his speech. “Dany, let's go find the others. It's boring without them." Pierre looked at him begging. "So I'm not enough for you?" Dany looked at him.</p><p>"No, I just mean ..." Pierre blushed and looked at the floor. Dany laughed softly. "I'm just kidding." Pierre looked up, still red, and smiled. "So can we look for them? I don't feel like listening to Christian any longer."</p><p>Dany laughed out loud and earned a few bad looks from Red Bull employees. He took Pierre's hand and pulled him to the door, both of them still laughing.</p><p>When they were in the hallway, the laughter stopped and they both noticed that they were still holding hands and quickly released their hands from each other. They both went on, but could not find any trace of Max and Alex.</p><p>"I can't believe that they just left and left us there alone." Pierre spoke indignantly, while Dany just shrugged. "Pierre, let the two of them have fun.", Dany said a little annoyed, but he didn't take it against Pierre.</p><p>They stopped in front of a door to a cleaning room. "I don't want to be here either, I can imagine better." Pierre pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>Both looked at each other until Pierre caught sight of something.  "Dany, do you see that?" Pierre's voice was low and shaky. "What do you mean?" Dany replied.</p><p>Pierre pointed to something over the door with a shaky hand.  Dany's gaze went up and fell on the mistletoe branch hanging over the door. His gaze went back to Pierre.</p><p>Pierre looked at Dany's lips the whole time, for too long he had been imagining what it would be like to feel them on his. Dany noticed Pierre's gaze, leaned forward and kissed Pierre gently on the mouth.</p><p>Pierre kissed back and when the two parted, they smiled happily at each other. "Come on, let's go somewhere else." Dany spoke softly. He took Pierre's hand, entwined it with his and they both went to the exit together.</p><p>The eyes of the two met again and again, Dany brought their clasped hands to his mouth and kissed the back of Pierre's hand.  Pierre blushed, but then stopped and kissed Dany on the mouth again.</p><p>"Do we want to do something else?" Dany looked at Pierre questioningly. "I don't care as long as we hang out together." Pierre smiled shyly and squeezed Dany's hand. Dany couldn't help but pull Pierre close to him and kiss him.</p><p>Maybe there were surveillance cameras after all in the halls and maybe both Christian Horner and Franz Tost saw their drivers in unusual situations, but it was Christmas and they saw how happy all four were.  And it's nothing they didn’t expect or haven’t seen before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have some other books, where you can send me requests.</p><p>I'll post a new chapter on my other books every two days and on here every day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 06.12. - Lance x Esteban - 27) Heated kisses that keep getting interrupted by someone else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi.</p><p>This was a request of kskskhoney.<br/>I'm happy for these two and for Checo but so heartbroken for George, he was amazing and should've won that.</p><p>You can still send in requests. If you have more I'll try to write at least one chapter for each person who requested something.</p><p>I hope you like it, have fun reading it and have a nice day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That was a race for history. And it couldn't have been nicer for Esteban, his first podium and then together with his boyfriend. With him he disappeared between two containers.</p><p>"Congratulations, your first podium." Lance smelled like rose water and had a big grin on his lips. Esteban couldn't help but grin broadly as well. "It's the best day of my life." His eyes lit up and Lance pulled him close.</p><p>They both kissed. Lance licked across Esteban's lips with his tongue and he opened them. Their tongues met and both groaned. Esteban's hand reached into Lance's hair and tugged gently. Lance's hand ran over Esteban's hip and just before he got to his penis they heard Checo's voice.</p><p>They quickly jumped apart and before they could say anything, Checo stood in front of them. "Here you are." He looked first at Lance and then at Esteban. “I wanted to congratulate you. This is our first podium together and probably also the last.", Checo smiled, but it was clear to hear and see the pain.</p><p>Lance hugged him and mumbled into Checo's shoulder. “You deserve to win today. I'm sorry they won't take you for next year." He began to sniff quietly. Checo pulled him closer and gently stroked his back. “It's not your fault. And we don't want to talk about what happens after the season today. Today is a day to celebrate."</p><p>He looked Lance in the eye and Lance nodded. Lance broke away completely from Checo and he already turned around and wanted to leave. But he stopped and turned around briefly.  "Congratulations Esteban." He smiled briefly and then left.  Esteban had to laugh and Lance joined in.</p><p>"Where did we stop?" Lance grinned at Esteban and wiggled his eyebrows. Esteban pushed Lance back against the wall and the kiss quickly became passionate again. Lance pressed Esteban's crotch close to his and they both began to moan.</p><p>"ESTEBAN!" Daniel's voice could be heard throughout the paddock and both parted from each other. "Am I bothering you?", Dan grinned at both of them. “I haven't really congratulated you yet. But maybe I'll put it off until later." He continued grinning and then left.</p><p>Esteban rolled his eyes, but Lance pulled him back to him by his suit. He wanted to kiss him again, but they could already hear Sebastian's voice. Both sighed. "Hey you two. I just wanted to congratulate you on your podium places." Seb smiled and held out his hand to both of them. Both thanked him with an honest smile, after all it is not every day that a four-time world champion congratulates you.</p><p>"I'd like to talk more, but I want to check on Charles." He said goodbye to both of them and then left. "Maybe we should postpone the partying until later." Esteban looked at Lance, who was pouting. "I want to do that now. It's our first time on the podium together and it's your first ever. We should spend all the time we have together. "</p><p>"I love you," Esteban whispered. "Me too." Lance pulled him back to him and put his lips on Esteban's. Before the kiss got wilder again, they heard George's voice. He approached them with his head bowed. "Oh hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. Have you seen Alex?"</p><p>They both shook their heads. "OK. Congratulations on your podium.“, He smiled at both of them. "I'm sorry about your race." Lance smiled encouragingly at him. "Thanks." George smiled and then left.</p><p>Lance clasped his hands with Esteban's. He leaned over to him and just before their lips could meet, they heard the voice of their two team bosses.</p><p>"We have to postpone that until later." Esteban laughed and Lance nodded. "Meet me in my room later?" Lance looked at Esteban. "Okay, I'll write you when I'm coming." They both kissed again until they heard Cyril calling for Esteban.</p><p>"See you later." "Bye." They both kissed briefly and then gradually went to their team bosses. It took a while before the two of them could get to the hotel. And there was a lot of celebration.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have some other books, where you can send me requests.</p><p>I'll post a new chapter on my other books every two days and on here every day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 07.12. - Max x Daniel - 40) A kiss post break-up that neither was expecting but both needed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi.</p>
<p>This was a request of Millimoo2301. It's a bit short, maybe I will post another one later.</p>
<p>You can still send in requests. If you have more I'll try to write at least one chapter for each person who requested something.</p>
<p>I hope you like it, have fun reading it and have a nice day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, are you okay?" Max could hear the voice from among thousands of voices. He knew what it sounded like, just after waking up in the morning, during sex or while laughing. He would always hear Daniel's voice out of all the other voices. Max just nodded and noticed how Dan dropped into the sand next to him.</p>
<p>Together they looked at the brightly lit track. Nobody said anything and there was an awkward silence. That was not always like that. They became first friends during their time at Red Bull and then more emotions came into play and they quickly got into a relationship. It wasn't always easy, but they made it.</p>
<p>Even when Dan switched teams, it worked. Until Max father knew about it. The whole relationship was a thorn in his side. His son should focus on the championship, not his relationship. It wasn't long before Max broke up with Dan. </p>
<p>It hurt at first, but he was more focused on the races and the results came quickly. But then at some point the loneliness came. Each time he came to an empty and quiet hotel room. There was no chaos, no loud laughter from Daniel and no one to hug him after a bad race.</p>
<p>It took a while, but slowly they both spoke to each other again, but only when someone else was present. This situation was the first that the two were alone since their separation.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about your accident." Max shrugged, still not looking at Dan. “Somehow I seem to be attracted to something like that. I probably deserved it.” Max muttered to himself and played nervously with his hands. "Hey.", Dan put his hand on Max's and stopped him from continuing.</p>
<p>A shudder went through Max at the contact from Dan. "You didn't deserve that, you had a lot of bad luck today." Max looked at Dan for the first time today and saw how he smiled at him. Unconsciously, Max approached Dan and put his lips gently on the Renault driver's ones.</p>
<p>It felt like it used to, and it felt like coming home. It felt right. Unfortunately, from Max's point of view, it was over too quickly. He would have expected anger from Dan, but he saw him smiling. And it was a real smile that Max had learned over time.</p>
<p>For a moment it felt like it used to be. Like 1.5 years ago when they were sitting in exactly the same place. At that time, they tried to escape the hustle and bustle and spend a little time together. There, too, they sat next to each other without a word, but it was a pleasant silence.</p>
<p>"Hey.", Max turned his head to Dan. “Don't think too much. Just enjoy the moment.” And Max did that. He put his head on Dan's shoulder and wordlessly they continued to look at the track.</p>
<p>Max didn't know how long they sat like that, but it was exactly what he needed. And maybe everything can be the same as it used to be if he thinks less and does more. They still had a long way to go, but after today he knew he needed Dan, no matter what his father tells him. He just hoped he hasn't lost Dan already.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have some other books, where you can send me requests.</p>
<p>I'll post a new chapter on my other books every two days and on here every day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 08.12. - Alex x Pierre - 41) Passionate kisses as person A is sliding their hands under Person B’s shirt + 31) Lips brushing against each other’s briefly, unsure of whether or not to kiss, before someone finally connects in a deep kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi.</p><p>This was a request of ao963 and kskskhoney.</p><p>You can still send in requests. If you have more I'll try to write at least one chapter for each person who requested something.</p><p>I hope you like it, have fun reading it and have a nice day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pierre had made himself comfortable in his hotel room and was about to watch a movie when there was a knock on his door.  He got up and went to the door and was shocked when Alex stood in front of him. "Hey, can I come in?" Alex stroked his hair nervously.</p><p>"Sure," Pierre stepped aside and let Alex in. He was standing in the room and didn't know what to do. Pierre went back to his bed and sat down. When he saw that Alex still didn't do anything, he patted the bed beside him.</p><p>Alex went over to him and sat down. He played nervously with his hands and didn't look at Pierre. "Is everything ok?" Alex nodded briefly, but then shook his head. "Do you want to talk about it?" Alex looked at Pierre and saw him smile encouragingly at him.</p><p>"It's about my place at Red Bull." Pierre's smile faded and he nodded slightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." Alex got up and wanted to leave, but Pierre held onto his hand. "Stay." The smile was back at Pierre and Alex sat down next to him again.</p><p>"Christian and Helmut have just told me that I won't be driving for them next year." Pierre heard the sadness in Alex's voice and ran his thumb over the back of Alex's hand. "I'm sorry." Alex looked at the clasped hands and then at Pierre, tears visible in his eyes.</p><p>"How did you manage to come back so strong after our swap?"  “I had a team that I felt comfortable with and a team that believed in me. I also have friends and family who have always supported me."</p><p>"I don't think I can." Alex looked away, but Pierre gently turned his head towards him. “You can do it, you have a family that helps you, you have friends who stand behind you and that with the team will get better too. You have so much talent, you can do it."</p><p>Alex looked deep into Pierre's eyes and saw hope. As if by himself he leaned forward until his lips brushed against Pierre's briefly.  Both looked at each other uncertainly until Pierre leaned forward and united their lips in a deep kiss.</p><p>After a short time they both broke up and looked deep into each other's eyes. "I believe in you." Pierre whispered and then kissed Alex again. They were gentle kisses, but it was exactly what Alex needed.</p><p>"I was just about to watch a movie. Would you like to watch with me?" Alex nodded. They both went to bed, Pierre lent Alex a pair of shorts. During the film, the eyes of the two met again and again, but neither really knew what to say or do.</p><p>Pierre took the initiative and slid closer to Alex. Alex did this too, until they were both seated close together. Alex came closer and kissed Pierre gently.</p><p>From then on it got easier. Both crossed their hands and exchanged kisses over and over again. The film was quickly forgotten, the two only had eyes for each other.</p><p>"I wish you could come to Alpha Tauri. I would like you to be my teammate." Pierre smiled and put his head on Alex's shoulder.  Alex laughed softly and kissed Pierre's hair. "That would be perfect. I would like to go on more shopping trips with you."</p><p>Pierre laughed out loud. "I like your laugh." Pierre fell silent and looked at Alex. Pierre rubbed the tip of his nose against Alex's and then kissed him again. This time the kiss was not gentle, it quickly became passionate.</p><p>"Are you staying here today?" Alex nodded and Pierre immediately kissed him again. Alex released his hand from Pierre's and slipped his hand under Pierre's shirt. He pulled him closer until Pierre was on his lap.</p><p>When the two broke up, they had to grin. Pierre put his forehead against Alex's. He folded his hands with Alex's and smiled. “I have to talk to Franz, if Dany can't stay, then I want you as a teammate. No matter what Christian or Helmut says."</p><p>Alex laughed softly and kissed Pierre on the cheek. "I hope this repeats itself here, even if we don't become teammates." Alex spoke with a nervous undertone. Pierre looked at him. "I" a kiss on the forehead. "Really", a kiss on the tip of the nose. "Really", a kiss on the right cheek. "Like," a kiss on the left cheek. "You.”, a kiss on the mouth.</p><p>Alex loosened his hands from Pierres, lay down further and pulled the blanket further over the two and Pierre snuggled up against him. The movie was over and Alex turned off the TV, as well as the lights.</p><p>Pierre heard Alex's heartbeat and he kept stroking his back and neck. “I actually wanted to speak to you in Turkey. But then we had so much fun and I didn't want to break that. Also, that's when I really realized what I got feelings for you."</p><p>Alex kissed Pierre on the forehead. Pierre raised his head and could only see the outline of Alex in the dark. "You can always talk to me, no matter when and where." Pierre kissed him gently and then laid his head back on Alex's chest.</p><p>“I realized it at the beginning of the year when we were doing the challenges and Max was almost injured. I just didn't know how to talk to you." Alex pulled Pierre closer and they both fell asleep.</p><p>Maybe they became teammates, maybe not. But they found each other and the problem with Alex seat was irrelevant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have some other books, where you can send me requests.</p><p>I'll post a new chapter on my other books every two days and on here every day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 09.12. - Nico H. x Kevin - 47) Person A is sitting on Person B’s lap and tries to kiss them but B is busy and A is sad and moves to get up but B grabs their hips and pulls them back, kissing them, and lets A cuddle into them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi.</p><p>This was a request of kskskhoney.</p><p>You can still send in requests. If you have more I'll try to write at least one chapter for each person who requested something.</p><p>I hope you like it, have fun reading it and have a nice day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kevin enjoyed the free time with Nico, at least he tried that. It was shortly before Christmas and Kevin wanted nothing more than to lie on the sofa with Nico and cuddle.</p><p>But Nico was sitting in front of his laptop and was working. Kevin knew it was important for him, but he wanted the time they had together before they went to their families soend together.</p><p>"Nico, when are you finished?" Kevin stood in the doorway and saw Nico writing something concentrated. "I don't know." Kevin sighed disappointed. "I'm in the living room and watch a movie in case you should look for me."</p><p>Nico hummed briefly, and didn't hear the disappointed and sad tone in Kevin's words. Kevin sat on the sofa, Zeus jumped on it and lay down on Kevin's lap. "At least you want to cuddle with me." Kevin caressed Zeus and Zeus licked his hand.</p><p>Kevin started a movie but couldn't focus on it. His thoughts were with Nico. He stopped the film and went back to Nico's room. "Hey, how are you?" Nico continued to look stubbornly at the screen.</p><p>"Good." Kevin was still disappointed, Nico didn't even notice him.  So he went to him and sat on his lap. He turned Nico's head and wanted to kiss him. But Nico turned his head away again.</p><p>"Not now, I'm busy." Kevin nodded briefly and bowed his head.  He was about to get up when Nico grabbed him. "I'm sorry." He kissed Kevin gently on the mouth. "It's just that important to me.  I didn't mean to neglect you." Nico looked at him apologetically.</p><p>"I know that, but I want to enjoy the time we have and spend the best possible time together.” “Sorry. But I'm almost done, then we can do whatever you want." Kevin kissed him again and then wanted to get up, but Nico held him by his hip again. "Stay here." Kevin nodded and snuggled up to Nico.</p><p>It took a while, but soon Nico was finished and they both spent the rest of the evening on the sofa together. Kevin had started the film from the beginning, but again neither of them focused on it because they only had eyes for each other.</p><p>Kevin woke up in the night and felt that Nico was no longer snuggled up behind him. He turned around and saw that Nico was no longer in bed. He threw back the covers and got up. He left the room and saw the light in the study.</p><p>He went over and saw Nico sitting in front of his laptop again.  "What are you doing there?" Nico was startled when he heard Kevin's voice. He quickly closed the laptop. "I am working.  Shouldn't you be sleeping?” “I could ask you that too. Why are you working again?"</p><p>"This is important. Go back to bed.” “What are you doing? You slammed the laptop.  What are you hiding from me?” "Nothing, go to sleep. I'll be finished soon." Kevin got angry and went to Nico.</p><p>“I'm not going to bed. You're hiding something." "No, Kevin. Trust me." “How am I supposed to trust you when you sit in front of that thing the whole time and fold it up as soon as I get into the room?" Kevin was now screaming and he was glad that he had no neighbors next to his house .</p><p>"What do you think of me?" Nico got up too and looked hurt at Kevin. “You've been so weird for a while and don't even want to hang out with me. If you have someone else, just say it."</p><p>Nico looked disappointed and hurt at Kevin. "Do you really believe that of me?" Nico went back to his laptop and opened it.  A page with many house advertisements appeared. “Here, I've been looking for a house in America. I actually wanted to surprise you with it at Christmas. Due to the time difference, I sat there at different times. I thought if you go to America next year, I'll come with you and we'll build something up there. I was hoping you would be happy. But you can't even trust me. And the only thing I want is to spend the future with you."</p><p>Nico left the room with bowed head. Kevin felt bad. He followed Nico into the bedroom. "I'm sorry. I didn't want that." Nico said nothing and lay down.</p><p>Kevin lay down with him. "Please Nico. You were so mysterious and sat in front of the laptop the whole time. I was afraid that you wouldn't love me anymore. That you'd rather spend the time in front of your laptop than with me. I want to spend the future with you too."</p><p>Nico turned around. "Talk to me if she should feel like that again, okay?" Kevin nodded and moved closer to Nico. "I've found some nice houses that we can look at tomorrow."</p><p>Nico kissed Kevin and pulled him close. The next day the two looked for their dream home in America. Nico was a little disappointed that his surprise wasn't anymore. But Kevin didn't know about the little box in Nico's bedside table.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have some other books, where you can send me requests.</p><p>I'll post a new chapter on my other books every two days and on here every day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 10.12. - Marcus x Charles - 12) Forehead kisses when someone is struggling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi.</p><p>This was a request of Max_is_gay.</p><p>You can still send in requests. If you have more I'll try to write at least one chapter for each person who requested something.</p><p>I hope you like it, have fun reading it and have a nice day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus came back from shopping with bags full. When he opened the door, he noticed that the light was off. He brought the bags into the kitchen and took off his shoes and jacket.</p><p>"Charles", he called through the dark apartment. Charles didn't answer. Marcus went on into the living room. Occasionally he saw small lights from their decorations. He found Charles on the windowsill, the view on the cloudless starry sky.</p><p>"Hey, are you alright?" Charles turned his head to Marcus and he could see even in the little light that Charles was crying. He walked closer to him and hugged him. He felt Charles start crying again.</p><p>Marcus gaze fell on Charles' lap with a picture of him, Jules and his father. He stroked his hair. "I miss them both so much." Charles looked at him and Marcus' heart broke.</p><p>He gently brushed his tears away and kissed his forehead. "I know, baby." Charles turned back to the window and looked at the starry sky. "At Christmas, Papa, Arthur and I always decorated the Christmas tree and Lorenzo had helped Mama make the meal."</p><p>Marcus hugged Charles from behind and kissed him gently on the temple. “I wish they had known you. Jules knew you, but I wish they'd met you as my boyfriend. They would love you."</p><p>Charles made room and Marcus was able to sit behind him. He pulled Charles close and clasped his hands. "The first time I fell in love with a boy, I was afraid to tell my father. When I had told him, he took me in his arms and asked what his name is and what he looks like."</p><p>“It was never a problem for him that I love boys. He loved me for who I am. I wish he could be at our wedding." Charles rubbed the silver ring on Marcus's finger.</p><p>“He will be there. We're doing something that is for him and Jules." He kissed Charles on the forehead and Charles snuggled closer to him. "I love you." "I love you too, Charles."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have some other books, where you can send me requests.</p><p>I'll post a new chapter on my other books every two days and on here every day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 11.12. - Max x Daniel - 49) Person A peppering kisses everywhere on Person B’s face before finally a long and slow kiss on their lips + 20) Kiss on the nose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi.</p><p>This was a request of 123kippetjes.</p><p>You can still send in requests. If you have more I'll try to write at least one chapter for each person who requested something.</p><p>I hope you like it, have fun reading it and have a nice day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was morning and Daniel and Max are still in bed. While Max was still sleeping, Daniel had been awake for a long time and was in a much too good mood for Max.</p><p>"Maxy, wake up." Dan poked Max in the side. “Dan, leave me. I want to sleep." Max slapped Dan's hand away and pulled the covers further over his head. “You have slept enough already.  The weather is nice, we should go outside." "The weather is nice afterwards too."</p><p>Dan pushed away the covers and slipped his hand under Max's shirt. "Maxy." He gently stroked Max's stomach. Max kept his eyes closed. Dan kissed the tips of his nose and Max wrinkled it.</p><p>A grin formed on Dan's lips. Many small kisses followed on Max's face. Max couldn't avoid it and giggled. He opened his eyes and saw Dan grinning at him. Dan leaned over him and kissed his mouth slowly and long.</p><p>He pulled Dan towards him by the back of his neck. "So can we get up?" Dan looked at him and Max shook his head. He pulled Dan close again and kissed him again. The kiss became more passionate and they turned so far that Dan was lying over Max.</p><p>"We can just stay in bed the day." Max grinned at Dan and wiggled his eyebrows. Dan leaned down and kissed Max. He looked deep into his eyes and then said, "No." He grinned and stood up.</p><p>"Please Dan. I promise to give you a blow job too." "You can do that outside." Dan pulled Max out of bed, who was still annoyed, but no longer resisted.</p><p>Max wished a little that they would spend Christmas together in Monaco or the Netherlands, the weather there wasn't as nice as here in Australia. But Dan ran shirtless around most of the time, and maybe that was one of the reasons why Max had kept his promise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have some other books, where you can send me requests.</p><p>I'll post a new chapter on my other books every two days and on here every day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>